trollslumfandomcom-20200216-history
AcousticInsanity
- Derse= - - God Tier= }} |image= |caption = You may th1nk of me as 1nsan1ty, and honestly, your r1ght, but 1n the end 1 prom1se 1 will get us out of th1s mess! |title = Thief of Mind |age = 6 Alternian Sweeps |screenname = acousticInsanity |blood caste = Purple - 2b0057 |style = Perfect grammar and Syntax but replaces "i"'s with "1"'s. |zodiac = Mercury |specibus = Doesn't need weapon, has Phsycic abilities. |modus = CrAzY Modus |planet = Land of Clowns and Insanity |relations = Lusus- Mercury}} Introduction Be The Insane Guy You are now Istema Rispar, and you are 6 sweeps old. You are HIGH BLOOD ROYALTY though you are far from proud of your blood color. You have heard of tales of in the past, HIGHBLOODED trolls like you SLAUGHTERED LOWER CLASS MID BLOODS AND LOW BLOODS, and that is your reason to be ashamed of your own royalty. Aside from your despicable ancestry, you are also MENTALLY UNSTABLE, or in ways, INSANE. So that's how people think of you; The insane HIGHBLOODED troll. Your UNSTABILITY doesn't effect you majorly, because past that, most people see you as a HERO. You are brave, kind, generous, and would take a bullet for a teammate. Your strife specibi is: NOTHING You don't need a weapon considering the fact you can launch fucus blasts from your fingertips and can control other trolls like nobody's business. You don't usually show off your psychic abilities and only use them if needed. Since the focus blast ability you have sustained is very powerful, you can't use it that often. Your blood caste often isn't born with psychic abilities, nor were you. When you reached 5 sweeps of age, you were given your power at the hands of a yellow-blood that knew about your care for low-bloods. Sometimes, to get things off your shoulders you like to FLARP with Pollux, Dracon, and Joe. Joe suggests you guys play Dolphins and Dungeons though most of the time they play Dungeons and Dragons because of Dracon. You have a really wierd CrAzY MODUS that pops out random items unless you start hitting the floor or something and then you can pull the correct one out. Another reason people make fun of you for your insanity. You enjoy littering the walls of your room with posters of CRAPPY MOVIES that you never get rid of. You would never get rid of one of your precios little posters. Anyways, the quality of your posters are grade A all priced at 5 boonbucks or higher. You really have to stop wasting your money as a HIGHBLOOD Your biggest hate of all time is ANNOYING BOY BANDS. They just annoy you. The two you hate the most are TROLL DIRECTION and TROLLNAS BROTHERS. Ugh. That crap makes you sick. With thoes disgusting dudes trying to pick up some matesptits through unclever musical lines like ' come with me then you can see.' You don't even think that line is in a song. I SWARE TO GOD IF SOMEONE PUT THAT AWFUL LINE IN A SO- oh, sorry about that. Your hive is located in an URBAN TROLL CITY at the top floor of a hive biulding. Being able to afford such a hive is one of the things that pays back as being a disgusting highblood. Your Trollian handle is acousticInsanity and you prefer to replace your "i"'s w1th "1"'s because Mercury 1s the closest planet to the Sun. Personality Write a third person summary of your Troll's personality here. Biography As on Derse, you save the life of Joe and you two then become friends. Joe is one of the few people who can look past your insanity and notice, just how good of a person you are. You and Joe later save a few other people from the crumpling down land of Derse, then Joe asks about your goggle. When saying goggle, Joe is reffering to your glasses, which quite frankly, are pretty weird. One eye (Right eye) has a computer system which amazes Joe. You let him try it on for a minute so he puts the glasses on and does a silly dance. Later on, you are simultaneously revived, and the first thing you see is your lusus. Your Lusus is MERCURY Yes, we're talking about the real god Mercury. Mercury is this man's lusus. You never thought Mercury would end up a lusii did you? But seriously, Mercury is a very caring lusus that assures you someone will always be there when your down. Session Info about your Troll's session goes here. Trivia *Mercury is the God of Financial gain, Istema being Sistema without the the s and sistema is one of the Italian words for economy. *Rispar comes from the italian word Risparmio which means saving *You didn't notice the two "the"'s in the first fact. Gallery Istema_battle.png|Istema fighting an imp Istema_joke.png|IMA TAKE DOWN THESE POSTERS SAID NO ONE EVER NOTE Okay, so this article has been REALLY inactive lately and I'm gonna ask you guys for some help to get Mr. Rispar back on track. Anything helps, fanart, a comment, maybe even send me an idea and if I like it I'll add it! It all helps, and, thank you. Category:CancroKreef Category:Troll Category:AcousticInsanity Category:Male Category:Re-Anima stuck Category:Indigo Blood